Question: The graph of the equation $x + 2y + 3 = 0$ is perpendicular to the graph of the equation $ax + 2y + 3 = 0$. What is the value of $a$?
Answer: Since they are perpendicular, their slopes must multiply to -1. The first line has slope $-\frac12$ and the second $-\frac{a}{2}$, so $\frac{a}{4}=-1$ and $a=\boxed{-4}$.